Memory Girl
The Memory Girl (Japanese: Memory Girl) is a character in the Generation VI games that tells the player about a Pokémon's experiences with its current Trainer and original Trainer. In , she stands outside the Pokémon Center in Anistar City, and has the appearance of a . In , she stands outside the Pokémon Center in Lilycove City, and has the appearance of a young girl. Memories A Pokémon can be selected from either the party or the Pokémon Storage System. An cannot be selected. The memories of Pokémon range from meeting the Trainer for the first time, defeating wild Pokémon or Gym Leaders, using HM moves outside of battle, exploring various locations, evolving, etc. A Pokémon's memory may change over time as it has new experiences with its Trainer. For example, the Memory Girl may say of a hatched from an : "Bulbasaur hatched from an Egg and saw original Trainer for the first time at... a large city. The Pokémon remembers that it was restless." Taking the Bulbasaur to be rated by the stats judge may change the memory to: "Bulbasaur was stared at by the Judge intensely when it met him with original Trainer. The Pokémon remembers that it felt proud." If the Bulbasaur is then traded to another player, in addition to the most recent memory with the original Trainer, the Memory Girl may add: "And... Bulbasaur became other Trainer's friend when it arrived via Link Trade at... . The Pokémon remembers that it got nervous." If the Bulbasaur is then returned to its original Trainer, it will retain its memory from the previous Trainer, but it will not remember this Trainer if traded to a third Trainer. Pokémon received from s or transferred from a Generation V game won't have any memories of their original Trainer; the Memory Girl will say "The Pokémon seems to have a good memory, but it doesn't seem to be able to remember..." They may still make new memories with their current Trainer however. Pokémon who have a memory exclusive to Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire will also display this message in Pokémon X and Y; the memory will be displayed correctly if traded back to a copy of Pokémon Omega Ruby or Alpha Sapphire. Pokémon with a memory exclusive to Pokémon X and Y will cause a blank dialogue box to appear if this memory is checked in Pokémon Omega Ruby or Alpha Sapphire. Quotes ;Pokémon X and Y :"I can read Pokémon memories. People call me the Memory Girl. Do you want to know the memory of your Pokémon?" ::No: "Come back anytime. Memories never fade away." ::Yes: "Which Pokémon's memory do you want to know?" * After reading a memory :"Do you want to know another Pokémon's memory?" ;Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire :"I'm the Memory Girl! I can read Pokémon memories. Do you want to know the memory of your Pokémon?" ::No: "Come back anytime!" ::Yes: "OK! Which Pokémon's memory do you want to know?" * After reading a memory :"Do you want to know another Pokémon's memory?" ;Response structure A Pokémon will have two sets of memories if it has been traded. If this is the case, then the Pokémon's memories with its current Trainer will be Memory 2 and Feelings 2; if the current Trainer is also the Pokémon's original Trainer, then Memory 1 and Feelings 1 will be from its previous owner, otherwise they will be from the Pokémon's original Trainer. :" " *If there are two memories, followed by :"And... " Possible memories Possible locations Places, items, moves, and other Pokémon In the Pokémon data structure, two bytes are reserved for variable data in a Pokémon's memory. Depending on the variable in the memory text, these bytes can be read as the index number of a specific place, an item, a move, or the species of another Pokémon. If the variable data is not recognized, the game will display one of the following placeholders in place of the actual name of the item, move, or Pokémon. :"a certain item" :"a certain move" :"a Pokémon" Possible feelings Possible emotions Trivia * The location memory for Azure Bay and Hoenn water routes is in the Japanese version, which can be translated as either "water route" or "water supply". This ambiguity caused it to be mistranslated in English, German, and French versions of as "a sewer", and retranslated in as "a watery route". In Spanish, it was mistranslated as "unas alcantarillas" (a sewer) and remained unchanged in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. In Italian, it was originally translated as "in un canale" (in a channel) and was retranslated as "in una via d’acqua" (in a water route). Names Category:Game characters Category:X and Y characters Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters it:Memory zh:回忆少女